I've built my life around you
by Ellana-Watson
Summary: Et si Rachel Berry et Quinn Fabray s'allient pour former Brittana ? Et si Santana Lopez et Brittany Pierce vont former un couple heureux et amoureux ? Faberry/Brittana...The show must go on ! FICTION TERMINEE.
1. Chapter 1

[…]And the songbirds keep singing,  
>Like they know the score,<br>And I love you, I love you, I love you,  
>Like never before, like never before."<p>

Les dernières notes de musique s'évanouirent. Un silence empli d'émotion succéda. Petit à petit, des applaudissements retentirent. Doucement au début, finissant en tonnerre. _Standing-ovation_. « Pari réussi », pensa Santana. La gorge serrée par l'émotion, elle quitta la scène, closant par la même occasion le concours de chant interscolaire du district. Arrivée en coulisses, le Glee club au grand complet se serra contre elle. Puck, Rachel, Finn, Quinn, Sam…. Ils étaient tous là pour elle.

"- Ouah Santana, tu m'as…bluffée ! _s'exclama Rachel_

- J'ai bluffée la grande Rachel Berry ? Tuez-moi maintenant, j'ai tout vécu, _lui répondit-elle avec ironie mais le regard empli de reconnaissance_

- Je n'apprécie pas trop que tu monte dans les aigus avec une telle facilité, _reconnu Mercedes, les yeux brillants._ Mais j'avoue que LA, tu m'as vendu du rêve ma belle ! Bravo ! »

Santana se sentait fière, extrêmement fière. D'avoir pu chanter cette chanson, seule, devant autant de personnes. Elle était sensée être une garce, n'avoir peur de rien, et pouvoir démonter une personne en quelques mots claquants et bien ajustés. Seulement voilà, Santana Lopez est une garce, mais avec une faiblesse. Et la faiblesse en question s'approchait à l'instant même du groupe, timide et poussant son imbécile de copain sur son fauteuil roulant….

« - Hey, _murmura doucement Brittany._

Hey, _répondit Santana, l'air faussement désintéressé_ »

L'émotion était palpable, et le groupe, qui s'était fait le plus bruyant en coulisses commençait peu à peu à se taire. Seul leur parvenait les bruits environnants : chaises qui raclent le sol, cris des techniciens… Brittany fixait Santana avec intensité et émotion, et après une courte hésitation, elle parvint à murmurer : « **Bravo pour ta prestation. C'était magnifique. Tu étais magnifique** ». A ces mots, Santana sentit naitre au plus profond de son être des milliers de sentiments contradictoires : de la reconnaissance qu'elle soit venue la voir malgré la jalousie de son petit ami, de la colère qu'elle ose lui parler malgré le mal qu'elle lui faisait, de la tendresse envers sa meilleure amie de toujours, l'espoir qu'elle ai saisi le destinataire de cette chanson et bien sur, de l'amour. Beaucoup trop d'amour au goût de Santana Lopez la peste, l'individualiste.

« **Merci** » parvint-elle à peine à articuler sous le coup de l'émotion. Elle tourna ensuite les talons et suivit le groupe qui se dirigeait vers les loges. Brittany resta sur place, les mains sur le siège d'Artie, les yeux embués de larmes. Santana ne se rendait-elle pas compte du mal qu'elle lui faisait à imposer cette distance ? Si la brune ne se « rendait compte de rien », une certaine personne, elle, en avait bien conscience. « **Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu reste avec moi Brittany. **» La voix sèche d'Artie parvint à se faufiler dans l'esprit de la cheerleader et lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide. « **Parce que je tiens à toi Artie !** » répondit-elle avec colère. « **Et Santana ?**» Brittany ne comprenait pas où il voulait en venir. « **Quoi Santana ?** » répliqua-t-elle. « **Tu te rends compte que c'est une garce ? Une fille qui se tape tout ce qui bouge ? Qui n'en à rien à foutre de ce que tu peux dire ou penser ?** » Brittany lâcha le siège et fit face à Artie avec une haine méconnaissable dans ses yeux d'ordinaire si doux et compréhensifs. « **Tu n'as pas le droit de dire sa d'elle, Artie. Tu parle de Santana là, MA Santana ! Et je te préviens que quiconque osera parler d'elle comme tu la fait risque de le regretter longtemps .Mais tu es mon petit ami, et je ne veux pas de tensions entre nous. Tu lui dois le respect Artie, parce que…eh bien parce que c'est comme sa ! Et que sans elle je ne suis rien tu as bien compris ?**» Artie sourit narquoisement, secouant la tête de droite à gauche. « **TA Santana ? Parce que tu l'aimes et que tu n'es rien sans elle, hein ?** » Brittany tenta de déchiffrer le regard d'Artie, lorsqu'elle se rendit compte du poids de ses paroles. Son cœur avait parlé sans demander l'autorisation à son cerveau…. La gorge serrée d'avoir fait du mal à Artie, elle réussit à articuler « **Désolée….je…je…** ».

L'handicapé la regarda, l'air désolé et triste. « **Je préfère qu'on en reste la Brittany. Je ne veux pas rester avec quelqu'un qui ne m'aime pas. La pire souffrance est d'aimer un cœur qui lui, aime ailleurs. Santana croit être dans cette situation, mais c'est moi qui le vis au quotidien. Je n'en peux plus Brittany. **_» _Il contourna la blonde et roula jusqu'à la sortie, la tête baissée. Brittany ne retint pas ses larmes et se laissa tomber au sol. Elle enfouit sa tête dans ses bras et se laissa reposer contre ses genoux. Des sanglots longs et douloureux sortaient de son corps sans qu'elle ne puisse rien contrôler. Les longues semaines de « séparation » avec Santana l'avait affaiblie au supplice, et Artie venait de porter le coup de grâce. Elle ne sentit pas tout de suite la personne qui l'observait au loin. Et pourtant, cette dernière s'approcha d'elle, s'assit à ses côtés et la pris dans ses bras. Surprise, Brittany releva la tête et lorsqu'elle vit Rachel, elle sourit faiblement et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Rachel la serra tendrement, et la berça doucement, les larmes de la belle blonde coulant dans son cou.

…..

Santana suivait le groupe, silencieuse et l'esprit embrouillé. Les paroles que Brittany avaient prononcé la laissait dans un état de doute. Peut être que la belle cheerleader partageait ses sentiments ? C'était pratiquement sur. Brittany ne pouvait pas simuler tous ces sourires attentionnés, ses gestes emplis de tendresse, ces frissons que lui provoquaient les mains douces de la brune sur sa peau, cette flamme qui dansait dans ses yeux lorsque Santana s'aventurait trop près de ses lèvres… Non, c'était impossible. Et pourtant, elle n'osait pas lui parler. Elle n'osait pas lui dire à quel point elle l'aimait, à quel point elle était la seule qui comptait pour elle, à quel point elle la désirait, combien elle voulait la rendre heureuse… Elle pensait qu'après ces semaines de distance, Brittany aurait compris. Mais non… Elle restait avec cette espèce de canard boiteux en chariot et affichait un air d'incompréhension totale quand Santana s'éloignait d'elle…

Quinn se tourna vers elle et aperçut son visage fermé et sa mine sombre.

« **Sa va Satan ?** » lui dit-elle en posant une main sur son épaule. Santana ne répondit pas de suite, l'esprit trop embrouillé. Quand enfin la voix de Quinn lui parvint de façon confuse et lointaine, elle prit conscience de son état. Et la Santana que tout le monde détestait revint, plus sur la défensive que jamais. « **Oui sa va merci C-a-p-i-t-a-i-n-e** » énuméra Santana avec ironie. « **Tu veux bien lever ta main d'ex femme enceinte de mon épaule maintenant et voir si Puck à pas encore 2 ou 3 spermatozoïdes pour toi ?** » Quinn se contenta de lui sourire d'un air désolé, nullement vexée par ces injures. Cela faisait des semaines que la belle latino était d'une humeur exécrable, du moins encore pire que d'habitude. Lorsqu'elle marchait dans les couloirs, la distance de sécurité d'un mètre que s'étaient imposés les élèves arrivait maintenant à un grand cercle, prenant parfois toute la largeur du couloir. Seule Quinn parvenait, dans de courts moments d'accalmie, à l'approcher d'assez près sans avoir à regretter d'être née. Et c'est justement ce qu'elle s'appliquait à faire. Elle en avait marre de voir son bras droit s'enfoncer dans un abime de sentiments, qui, en plus, étaient réciproques, foi de Quinn Fabray ! Et aujourd'hui, elle allait mettre les choses au clair. Ce n'est pas une latino à la langue acérée comme un poignard qui allait lui faire peur non ? La capitaine des Cheerios se lança. Elle attrapa le poignet de Santana et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

« **Faut qu'on parle, Satan** ! »

….

Rachel s'assura que Brittany avait sécher ses larmes avant de la repousser délicatement pour lui faire face. « **Que se passe-t-il Brit' ?** » Elle observa le comportement de la blonde. Son regard bleu azur rendu sombre par les larmes s'assombrit un peu plus. Ses lèvres tremblèrent un instant, et dans un effort surhumain pour ravaler ses larmes, elle balbutia « **Artie m'a quitté. **» Rachel afficha une mine penaude et posa une main compatissante sur son épaule « **Je suis désolée pour toi Brittany. Mais honnêtement, tu n'allais pas avec lui et il ne te méritait pas »**. Rachel pris soudainement conscience de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Bravooo madame la Diva, quel tact et quelle délicatesse ! Elle se maudissait intérieurement de ses paroles quand elle fut stupéfaite de la réaction de Brittany au lieu de l'insulter d'avoir osé dire cela quelques minutes après sa rupture, un sourire sincère illumina son visage dévasté par le chagrin. **« Je… en fait je m'en fiche qu'Artie m'ai quitté**. » Rachel fit de grands yeux ronds à cette révélation, et encouragea Brittany à poursuivre. Son visage s'assombrit de nouveau. « **Sa … sa m'a fait de la peine bien sur. Mais si je pleurais c'est … enfin Santana ne ma même pas calculée ! Elle est partie, sans un regard, sans un câlin, sans rien… Je ne la comprends plus Rachel ! Même Lord Tubbington ne sait plus quoi penser de tout sa…** » L'allusion au chat de Brittany fit rire la petite diva, et soudain, la stupeur la frappa : Brittany ne savait pas ! Elle ignorait que Santana l'aimait du plus profond de son être ! Non, ce n'était pas possible… Elle pouvait pas être blonde à ce point ? Hein ? Elle s'empressa de trouver réponse à ses interrogations **« Euh Brit', dis moi, est ce que tu sais pourquoi Santana est distante avec toi ? »** La blonde lui offrit un regard empli de larmes avant de répondre « **Non et sa me tue** ! » et d'éclater en sanglots une nouvelle fois.  
>Rachel respira profondément et essaya de chercher une issue à cette galère. Foi de Rachel Berry, Brittany et Santana finiront ensemble ! Elle attrapa le visage de Brittany entre ses mains et murmura : « <strong>Ecoute moi bien, Brittany <strong>» La blonde hocha la tête. **« Tu dois parler à Santana d'accord ? Elle à quelque chose de très important à te dire.** » Une lueur d'interrogation passa dans les yeux de Brittany et Rachel s'empressa d'ajouter « **Et tu comprendras pourquoi elle se comporte comme cela avec toi **». La cheerleader résista à l'envie de la questionner d'avantage et acquiesça. Elle remercia Rachel, essuya ses beaux yeux bleus en reniflant, se leva et se dirigea vers les loges. Santana ne payait rien pour attendre….


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews !**

**Snixxjuice: Contente de te conter parmi mes lectrices :)**  
><strong>Ayallaa: merci pour ton commentaire, je vais essayer de m'améliorer !<strong>  
><strong>Yoruichii: j'aime pas Artie, au placard ! :D<strong>  
><strong>Spreid: suite en ligne :)<strong>  
><strong>xDBakachan: C'est gentil merci! ! profite du Brittana car le Faberry va mettre un tit moment à arriver ;)<strong>  
><strong>ImxEmi: ce sont mes 4 persos préférés, je me DEVAIS de les faire comploter :P merci pour ta review !<strong>

* * *

><p>« <em>Tu tiens pas à ta vie ou quoi Fabray ?<em> » La concernée fixa un regard glacial dans celui bouillonnant de la latino. Ses mots sortirent avec froideur et sur un ton impitoyable. « _J'ai longtemps cru que tu avais du courage Lopez, mais faut croire que non._ » Santana remua son bras afin que Quinn la lâche et répliqua avec véhémence « _Un souci Blondie ?_ ». Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs, son corps entier était tendu comme un arc et elle s'avançait vers Quinn avec lenteur mais détermination. « A_ucun Lopez. Mais toi t'en a un gros. Enfin, t'en a un blond et sacrément bien foutu. Répondant plus communément au nom de B-r-i-t-t-a-n-y non ?_ » Santana s'arrêta net, déglutit avec difficulté et pâlit. Quinn fut contente de son effet, et s'était par la même occasion vengée des propos que Santana lui avait tenu quelques minutes plus tôt. Cette dernière inspira profondément, et c'est avec un air de faiblesse et une grimace mitigée que Quinn ne lui connaissait pas qu'elle avoua : « _Faut croire que oui_ ». La capitaine des cheerleaders n'en croyait pas ses oreilles : Lopez avait avoué qu'elle avait une faiblesse ? Que cette faiblesse était une fille ? Que cette fille était… Brittany ?

« _Je …euh.. Bon explique toi Lopez_. » Santana leva la tête vers Quinn, son masque arrogant revenu sur son visage. Seulement on pouvait lire dans son regard la souffrance qu'elle éprouvait. Elle se lança. «_ Bon, voila_… »

…

**POV** : **Brittany**

Brittany se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers les loges. Que Santana le veuille ou non, elle lui doit une explication ! Tout en marchant, elle vit au loin une silhouette qu'elle reconnaitrait entre mille : San'. Son cœur s'emballa dans sa poitrine et Brittany ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle fronça néanmoins les sourcils lorsqu'elle vit que sa belle latino parlait avec Quinn. Qu'est ce qu'elle lui voulait ? Une pointe de jalousie et un grognement d'agacement plus tard, la belle blonde se dirigea vers elles. Elle surprit un morceau de la discussion : _« Voilà tu sais tout Fabray. J'attends un peu pour que tu me témoignes tout ton soutien ou je me prépare maintenant à te cracher dessus si tu oses faire la moindre remarque ? _» Brittany sourit à cette réplique. La verve de Santana l'étonnera toujours. Elle fut interloquée par la réponse de sa capitaine : _« Tu peux compter sur moi Satan. Je te comprends plus que tu ne pourrais l'imaginer. On peut dire que…enfin il est possible qu'on joue dans la même cour toi et moi»._ Santana fit un grand sourire et un air curieux se peint sur son visage. « _Non, Fabray, t'es sérieuse ? Raconte-moi ! »_ Voyant l'air gêné qu'afficha Quinn, Brittany choisit ce moment pour se faire remarquer. Elle se racla la gorge et les 2 filles se tournèrent vers elle dans un ensemble parfait. Voyant l'air soulagé et le petit sourire qu'afficha Quinn, elle en déduit qu'elle avait bien fait d'intervenir. Le sourire de Santana quand à lui, disparu aussi vite qu'il était apparu lorsqu'elle vit Brittany. Quinn s'esquiva discrètement. Santana voulu elle aussi bouger mais le regard de celle qu'elle aimait la cloua sur place. Brittany n'osait pas bouger, de peur qu'elle tente à nouveau de s'échapper. Elle resta donc à bonne distance de sa meilleure amie. La gorge nouée par l'émotion, elle contempla celle qui lui faisait face. Elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de le faire depuis des semaines, et cela lui manquait énormément. Santana avait les traits tirés, le front plissé en un rictus soucieux. Elle avait les yeux rouges, comme si elle venait de pleurer. Quoi ? Santana avait pleuré ? Elle ne pleurait jamais ! Inquiète, Brittany se décida à parler. « _San'…tu me manques_ ».

**POV Santana-**

« _Quinn? FABRAY ? Non impossible. Quinn ne peut pas … Noooooooon ?_ »

Encore choquée parce ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre, elle ne vit pas Brittany s'approcher. C'est quand cette dernière se racla la gorge qu'elle remarqua sa présence. Elle voulut relancer Quinn pour faire diversion mais celle-ci avait profité pour s'éclipser. Santana inspira profondément et voulu partir à son tour quand elle croisa le regard de Brittany. Ce bleu si profond l'hypnotisait. Elle en était raide dingue et bien incapable de lui résister. Elle pouvait lire tellement de choses à ce moment là, dans ce regard qu'elle aimait par-dessus tout … de la peine. Beaucoup trop de peine. Santana s'en voulu instantanément. Comment avait-elle pu faire de la peine à celle qui faisait battre son cœur ? Elle pouvait aussi voir de l'espoir. Que cela s'arrange peut être ? C'est ce que souhaitait Santana, mais ce n'était pas possible. Il y avait une chance infime pour que la belle cheerleader partage ses sentiments. Amoureux du moins, car Santana n'a jamais douté une seconde de l'amitié que lui portait Brittany. Elle continuait à se torturer l'esprit quand Brittany se mit à parler. « _San', tu me manques_ ».

Santana passa par plusieurs stades, la surprise, la joie, le manque de sa meilleure amie… elle se mit à pleurer. « _Hé San', c'était pas méchant ! Je sais pas pourquoi tu pleures ! Et voilà, je pleure aussi… je te comprends plus, tu m'embrouilles le cerveau…_. » répliqua Brittany la mine boudeuse. Santana ne put s'empêcher de rire devant l'innocence et la naïveté de Brittany.

Elle reprit la parole « _Tu ne me parles plus depuis des semaines. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi. Lord Tubbington dis que tu es surement enceinte, mais je ne le crois pas. J'ai préféré te le demander directement. Tu es enceinte ? Tu me manques vraiment, vraiment, vraiment beaucoup. Je n'arrive plus à suivre mes chorégraphies, dans le couloir je me sens vide parce que tu ne me tiens plus la main, et je n'aime pas regarder des films seule le soir sans toi. Le Glee club parle souvent dans ton dos, et ils se moquent de moi parce qu'ils disent que je suis « aveugle ». Mais pourtant je suis allée chez l'ophtalmologue il n'y a pas longtemps et il m'a dit que j'ai une très bonne vue. Sa non plus je ne comprends pas. Et puis il y a toutes ces disputes que tu as eu avec Quinn, je crois que c'est parce que tu ne me parles plus justement. C'est sa hein ? Mais bon, j'aimerais comprendre, parce que personne ne veut m'expliquer et d'habitude c'est toi qui le fait tu sais, donc si tu pouvais…_ »

Santana, durant tout ce discours, ne pu retenir ses larmes, qui dévalèrent sur ses joues à une vitesse impressionnante. Qu'est ce que c'était bon d'entendre à nouveau sa voix, de savourer la relative proximité de son corps, voir son visage s'animer, écouter ses hypothèses farfelues. Elle lui avait manqué à un point qu'elle ne pensait jamais atteindre. Dans l'euphorie du moment, elle s'approcha de la belle blonde et déposa doucement un doigt sur ses lèvres, la réduisant au silence, puis laissa son bras retomber le long de son corps. Elles restèrent un long moment à se dévisager, front contre front, comme si elles se voyaient pour la toute première fois. Santana attendit que sa gorge se desserre un peu, essuya ses larmes et afficha un sourire. « _Britt. Tu m'a beaucoup manquée aussi tu sais. Alors pour commencer non, je ne suis pas enceinte_ » Brittany poussa un sincère soupir de soulagement qui tira un sourire amusé à Santana. « _Et tu y vois très bien, rassure toi. Les gens du Glee club parle dans mon dos car…ils pensent que je ne suis pas très courageuse_ ». Brittany s'indigna « _Mais c'est n'importe quoi ! _» Santana leva la main, pour pouvoir poursuivre. « _Laisse-moi finir Britt. Ils disent cela car… j'ai des sentiments pour quelqu'un. Et j'ai du mal à les assumer_. » Brittany afficha une mine surprise « _Tu assumes toujours quand tu couches avec Puck ! Et puis tu me défends quand les gens se moquent de moi et tu assumes aussi ! _»

Santana hocha la tête. « _C'est vrai. Mais avec Puck, ce n'était que du sexe. La, je ressens quelque chose….juste là _». Elle prit la main de Brittany et la posa sur son cœur. La blonde sourit et sembla bouleversée, les yeux brillants de larmes. « _Et j'aime cette personne énormément. C'est difficile pour moi, car je ne suis jamais tombée amoureuse. Je n'aime pas me sentir dépendante de qui que ce soit. Mais j'ai de la chance car cette personne est la plus douce et la plus pure que je n'ai jamais rencontrée. Elle partage indirectement ma vie depuis un bon moment déjà, et j'étais très proche d'elle. Mais j'ai peur qu'elle ne s'éloigne de moi à cause de …ce que je ressens _»

* * *

><p>Alors, vos impressions :) ?<br>Des suggestions pour cette histoire ? Une demande en particulier ?  
>N'hésitez pas ! Prochain chapitre: la réaction de Brittany.<br>Alors, Brittana immédiat ou pas :P Ah ah ha !


	3. Chapter 3

Et voilà la suite :)  
>Je tiens à tous vous remercier pour vos reviews , et j'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à lire ce chapitre que j'ai eu à l'écrire.<p>

Il m'a donné du fil à retordre, mais grâce à ma super Beta , j'ai nommé **Doupi** *_applaudissements_*  
>j'ai finalement abouti à quelque chose de lisible ^^<p>

Enjoy !

* * *

><p>Santana attendit, anxieuse, la réaction de Brittany. Celle-ci sembla réfléchir, l'air perplexe, son regard allant de l'œil droit à l'œil gauche de Santana, comme pour trouver une réponse. Puis, son visage s'illumina et elle sourit, découvrant des dents blanches capables de faire pâlir d'envie les plus grandes pubs de dentifrice. Un rictus moqueur s'afficha sur son visage.<em><em> « <em>Ah, je comprends mieux. Donc, cette personne, tu l'aimes très fort ? <em>__» Santana afficha un large sourire, heureuse qu'elle fut comprise avec tant de facilité.

« _On peut dire ça comme ça oui _********»**. **********Brittany fit mine de réfléchir avant de passer ses bras autour du cou de la belle latino. Cette dernière, trop heureuse, s'empressa de nouer les siens autour de la taille parfaite de la cheerleader.

« _Bon. Moi je crois que cette personne est capable de te pardonner pour ces longues semaines __désertes_…en gestes et paroles. _Et je pense aussi que cette personne t'aime vraiment en retour. Genre un amour digne de Lord T avec sa pâtée_**,** _tu vois ? __E_lle_ pense aussi que tu formeras un couple super populaire avec elle__, __et_ _que …_ » ______Brittany n'eût pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que de douces lèvres vinrent se poser sur les siennes avec tendresse et amour. La blonde sourit, et approfondit le baiser .Santana pressa un peu plus son corps contre elle et Brittany resserra son étreinte. Au bout de quelques secondes, à bout de souffle, elles se séparèrent à regret. Santana posa son front contre celui de sa désormais petite amie.

« _Tu __m'a__s__ tellement manqué__e__ Brittany… je…enfin __ç__a__ me fait bizarre parce que_,_ sans toi_,_ j'ai l'impression de crever_ ». La blonde leva les yeux au ciel et déposa un baiser furtif sur la joue de Santana avant de lui parler avec un air moqueur _« Tu as l'impression de crever ? Mais quel romantisme_,_ ma belle, tu en ferais pâlir plus d'une avec ton vocabulaire super raffiné__,__dis-__moi__ ! »_

Santana grommela quelque chose. Soudainement, un éclair de désir traversa son regard, et Brittany fut subjuguée. La belle latino se serra encore plus contre la cheerleader et se jeta fougueusement sur ses lèvres, ouvrit lentement sa bouche en faisant danser sa langue avec celle de Brittany. Cette dernière gémit sous ce baiser, et lorsque Santana recula, elle garda les yeux fermés, trop secouée par la vague de chaleur qui avait envahi tout son corps.

« _Ouah… San' …tu … oh la laaaaa_… ».

L'intéressée afficha un sourire victorieux et annonça d'une voix mortellement ironique:__

__« _Mais quelle loquacité Brittany ! Tu en ferais pâlir plus d'une avec un vocabulaire si varié, dis-moi !»._

La blonde se contenta de grogner de mécontentement et ajouta d'un ton quasi-autoritaire___: « _Embrasse-moi_ ».___

…..

Rachel commençait franchement à paniquer. Elle faisait les cent pas, tordant ses mains, un rictus soucieux affiché sur son visage. Cela faisait maintenant une heure qu'elle avait conseillé à Brittany de parler à Santana. Et si la brune lui avait fait du mal ? Et si la bouillonnante cheerleader s'était vengée de ces longs mois d'absence ? Et voilà, il suffisait qu'elle se mêle de ce qui ne la regardait pas pour qu'elle se mette dans un pétrin indescriptible. _« Rachel, ma pauvre fille, __tu es_ _complètement inconsciente ! Laisser Santana énervée et blessée avec Brittany revient à envoyer un lion affamé sur un bébé antilope ! »___

Changeant brusquement de direction et marchant d'un pas rapide en direction des coulisses, elle cherchait un moyen d'exprimer sa frustration quand elle percuta quelqu'un de plein fouet. Elle leva la tête, confuse, et commença son monologue d'excuse. « _Je suis désolée, j'étais en pleine réflexion. Je ne vous avais pas vu, sans quoi je n'aurais pas manqué de m'écarter pour __céder le passage_. _Je vous prie de …. »_ __Ses paroles moururent dans sa gorge lorsqu'elle reconnut l'identité de la personne qui lui faisait face. Et cette silhouette n'était rien de moins que Quinn Fabray.

« _Tu disais Berry ?_ »

Encore une fois, Rachel se maudit pour son manque d'élocution quand elle était proche de Quinn. Ses yeux verts la fascinaient, sa beauté illuminait sa journée et malgré son meilleur jugement, elle devait bien avouer que la capitaine des cheerleaders était vraiment, vraiment resplendissante. A vous couper le souffle.

Essayant de se donner une contenance**, **elle répondit** :  
><strong>_« Je… je cherchais Brittany. Je lui ai dit d'aller voir Santana pour qu'elles s'expliquent mais je crois qu'en fait_,_ c'était une très mauvaise idée. Les conséquences de mes actes pourraient être désastreuses et conduire à la perte totale ou partielle de Brittany et je ne me pardonnerais pas de… »_

Une fois de plus, elle fût contrainte de se taire. Quinn avait posé une main sur son épaule, un mince sourire sur les lèvres et un sourcil relevé de manière provocatrice. Elle essayait de comprendre la situation. Quinn, nous parlons bien de QUINN FABRAY venait de _**toucher son épaule**._ Elle pensait devenir folle, avoir atteint une sorte d'univers parallèle. Après avoir fermé les yeux quelques secondes et s'être pincée discrètement, non, elle devait bien voir qu'elle était bien présente sur terre, à quelques centimètres seulement de son bourreau.

La célèbre et magnifique cheerleader a osé poser sa main divine sur elle ? ELLE ? Rachel BERRY ? La chanteuse du Glee Club, la pire atrocité que McKinley ai créée ? Eh bien, c'était apparemment ce qui était en train de se passer. Rachel fixait la main de Quinn avec incrédulité, trop bouleversée pour parler. Quinn venait, sans le vouloir, de signer un traité de paix. C'était peut-être enfin fini les slushies ?

Trop absorbée par son monologue intérieur, elle vit que Quinn la fixait avec étonnement, et attendait une réponse de sa part. Elle en conclut donc qu'elle venait de lui parler. Se maudissant encore une fois pour le manque de lucidité dont elle faisait preuve en sa compagnie, Rachel afficha un air penaud et reprit___ :  
><em>______«Je… Pardon, tu…tu disais ? »_  
><em>__Quinn leva les yeux au ciel et répéta ___**__:  
><em>_**___« Je disais que tu n'as rien à craindre. J'ai fait en sorte que Santana reste parler avec Britt. Et ______crois-__moi__, la seule à __pouvoir __maitriser une Santana en furie, c'est bien elle. Alors non t'as pas fait une connerie, t'as surement fait une bonne action_, _Berry ! Tu verras que_,_ grâce à nous, elles seront ensemble avant qu'on arrive au lycée »_._____

Rachel était vraiment trop choquée pour lui répondre. Quinn, avait, dans UNE SEULE et MEME phrase, rassurer Rachel sur une éventuelle dispute provoquée par Santana et évoquer un « _nous_ ». Quinn avait dit « _nous_ » ! La diva était totalement chamboulée par ces propos. Et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi ! Certes, elle trouvait Quinn vraiment… parfaite, mais c'était normal hein ?Après tout Quinn est blonde, à des yeux verts à en tomber par terre, un corps parfait, une sensualité et un charme hors du commun, une popularité digne des plus grandes séries américaines… Rachel, cependant, après cette courte réflexion, s'aperçut que ce n'était pas vraiment normal de penser tout sa. Elle se promit intérieurement d'y réfléchir plus posément quand elle en aurait l'occasion.

Réalisant que la main de Quinn l'avait quittée, elle regretta immédiatement ce contact et sentit le froid sur elle. La cheerleader tourna les talons et s'éloigna. Rachel toucha pensivement son épaule, là où quelques secondes plus tôt, Quinn avait osé poser sa main divine.

Le regard dans le vague et un sourire béat sur son visage, elle ne s'aperçut pas des deux silhouettes qui l'observaient, interloquées, cachées derrière le rideau des coulisses__**.**__

Santana murmura à l'oreille de Brittany : _« Je crois qu'on va les aider un peu, non bébé ?»_

La belle blonde acquiesça vigoureusement, trop heureuse de pouvoir aider ses amies.

* * *

><p>Et voilà ! chapitre court je sais, mais j'y travaille ^^<br>Des envies particulières ? Des suggestions ?  
>Pour les jours de publication, je vais essayer de poster le mercredi, mais je ne vous cache pas que dans les premiers temps sa va être un peu aléatoire ^^ ( moi ? le bac à la fin de l'année ? Jamais !)<p>

Encore merci à **Doupiiii** :D !


	4. Reprise de la fiction

Désolée pour ceux qui auraient cru à une suite !

Je vous mets ce petit mot pour vous prévenir que ma fiction va être totalement reprise du début. Vu que j'ai une Beta, je vais pouvoir travailler à quelque chose de mieux. Du genre Brittana qui ne se met pas aussi rapidement ensemble, des plans diaboliques de la part des deux couples et j'en passe !

En attendant pour ceux qui veulent, je viens de publier un Faberry, « _You are the only one_ ».

A bientôt !


End file.
